The Elementarials
by SamDarkness
Summary: Hace muchos años, antes de los dinosaurios; los Dioses crearon el universo pero solo poblaron un planeta para que así pudieran expandirse sin interrupción, exclusivo para que las razas pudieran subsistir decidieron dotar a un de ellos con poderes inigualables para que los guiara, tras años de supervivencia decidieron dar libertad a la nueva raza para que forjaran su propio futuro.


**The Elemetarials**

**Prologo**

**Ceremonia del Amanecer**

* * *

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

5 años atrás

Cuando desperté aun era de noche a mi parecer eran las 2 de la madrugada y no podía dormir, recuerdo que esa noche me levante 3 veces sin poder dormir, sin embargo; el despertarme esa vez escuche estruendos en la calle, estaba lloviendo, caían relámpagos y yo me sentía como en el fin del mundo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a levantar a mi hermano.

-Terent- le dije-Despierta, mira- parece que el cielo se va caer- agrego.

El se levanta aun con sueño y con ganas de golpearme, sin decir nada por culpa del sueño, se puso su bata y sus pantuflas, salimos corriendo fuera del palacio y con lo que nos encontramos afuera no era nada común, ni normal, una turba enfurecida se dirigía a la plaza central, nos mezclamos entre la multitud y luego nos encaminamos hacia la plaza, al llegar allí vimos que Clorn (uno de los compañeros de Throrent, mi hermano mayor) estaba asesinando Elementarials Clase 8 como si fueran simples insectos, durante uno de sus ataques un relámpago cae en el centro de la plaza levantando polvo y enviando ondas de viento en todos las direcciones, al dispersarse el polvo veo una figura humana justo donde cayó en relámpago como sí alguien fuese transportado en el mismo. La figura estática comienza a hablar.

-No deberían oponerse a nosotros, solo queremos el bien para ustedes- argumentaba cuando empezó a caminar hacia nosotros- Los Elemetarials, nosotros deberíamos conquistar a los humanos, al contrario, ellos nos creen una leyenda, un mito, e incluso inventan historias sobre nosotros para que sus crías duerman, pues ¡SE ACABO! Hasta el día hoy los humanos nos creerán una leyenda mas porque hoy, yo Throrent Terthwood y mis compañeros hemos destruido una de las países más representativos para los humanos, a partir de hoy el país de Australia ha dejado de existir- Al decir estas palabras todos, los de la multitud, Terent y yo quedamos paralizados del terror.

Después de decir estas palabras del cielo aparece una luz blanca que al caer al cielo desintegra a Throrent, a sus compañeros y todos los presentes a excepción de mí y de Terent, después de analizar la situación Terent se desmaya al instante después de esto, yo aun aturdido por la luz, me dirijo lentamente al centro de la plaza para ver el cadáver de Throrent.

Al llegar al centro de la plaza veo que todos los cadáveres desaparecieron, en ese mismo instante un relámpago cae al frente de mí y sin hacerme ningún daño, Throrent que al salir del mismo me habla.

-Tyrent, no me sorprende que no te hallas desmayado o incluso que estés muerto, de hecho lo esperaba ya que solo tu podrás cumplir con la profecía, pero no por ser el elegido te iras de aquí ileso- Al decir estas palabras, me toma por el cuello y con una velocidad impalpable saca su cuchillo y me hace una cortada en la mejilla derecha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me noquea. Lo último que escucho antes de caer al suelo es el sonido de las aves alejándose.

Cuando recupero el conocimiento me encuentro en mi habitación con vendas en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo y unos puntos quirúrgicos en la mejilla.

Mi hermana menor Tyzis fue la primera en notar que he despertado que al verme mover el más mínimo milímetro, avisa a los demás que estoy consciente -¡PADRE, TERENT! ¡TYRENT HA DESPERTADO!- Grita, mi padre sonríe y me mira fijamente mientras Terent que estaba sentado en la ventana, me ve y exclama -¡JA! ¡Creí que tendrían que buscarte al limbo para que despertaras!- Al escuchar esto despierto rodeado por mis padres y por mis hermanos. Le respondo -¡Ya quisieras! ¡Soy más difícil de matar y lo sabes!-

-Si lo sé, es que debía asegurarme de que no tuvieras ningún daño cerebral después de la cortada que tienes en la cara. Por cierto ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?- Me preguntó -No lo recuerdo, creo que fue cuando caí al suelo- Le dije intentando recordar, para ser sincero en aquel entonces no lo recordaba.

-Terent no molestes a tu hermano- Dijo mi padre callando a Terent -Está muy cansado para desperdiciar energía y además tras ocurrido anoche y con Throrent muerto, los necesito a los con todas sus energías para esta tarde-

-¡¿Esta tarde por qué!?- Le cuestiono -¿Qué hay esta noche?-Ahora estoy muy ocupado, el rey me necesita, que tu hermano te explique todo-

Responde mi padre caminando hacia afuera de la habitación.

-Terent, ¿Qué crees que querrá mi abuelo… digo el rey a estas alturas?- Le pregunto a mi hermano, el cual al escuchar esto se levanta, carga a Tyzis en sus brazos y responde -Antes de morir, Throrent fue a la recamara del rey y lo enveneno-

-¿El rey murió?-Le pregunto con angustia -No pero, está muy grave- Me responde -¿Crees que se salve?- Pregunta Tyzis preocupada -No creo que resista mucho pero, no te preocupes pronto estará con nuestra madre en el limbo- Responde Terent con cariño -No quiero que muera- Dice Tyzis con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-Tyzis que prefieres, ¿Qué el abuelo viva con dolor o qué muera en paz?- Le pregunto levantándome de la cama.

-Pues entonces, preferiría que muera- Argumenta mi joven hermana mientras Terent seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo -Y eso no es malo, en el caso de que fueses bueno te sucederán cosas buenas- Dice Terent -¿Y si… fueses malo? ¿Te pasarían cosas malas?-Pregunta ella -Exactamente pero, el abuelo es ¿Malo?- Le pregunto -No, él es bueno, y un buen rey-

-Bueno, vámonos Tyzis- Dice Terent caminando hacia la puerta -Tyrent debe descansar- Al escuchar esto lo detengo -Espera, aun no me has dicho que hay esta tarde- El deja a Tyzis en el suelo y responde -Tyrent ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Me pregunta -Domingo ¿no?- Le digo con vacilación -No idiota, la fecha-

-Entonces, si no me equivoco, hoy es 20 de Noviembre-Continuo vacilando y él me ve con furia y responde -Serás imbécil, hoy es 22 y obviamente sabes que sucede hoy a las 2 de la tarde- Dice atravesando la habitación -¿¡Dormí 2 días?!- Si, nos vemos a las 12 en la Plaza Principal del Palacio Real, ¿Entendido?- Dice lanzando la puerta con fuerza -Entendido- Me dije a mí mismo.

Después de quitarme los puntos, tomar un baño, vestirme, preparar mis armas y comer un poco. Ya son las 11.30 a.m. y me encuentro en mi habitación apagando las luces y cerrando las puertas con llave, lo último que quiero es dejar mi habitación abierta.

Bajo las escalaras hacia el salón principal y ahí un grupo de guardias esperándome en la entrada, después de despedirme del personal, escoltado por los guardias, me encamino al Palacio Real.

Media hora después llego al Palacio donde están realizando La Ceremonia Del Amanecer, la cual es para ingresar a los novatos en la Academia de Elemetarials. En la cual estarán desde los 10 hasta cumplir los 15 años o así en comúnmente pero, se han visto casos en los que a la edad de los 13 años salen graduados con honores, el ejemplo perfecto es… Bueno, era Throrent que se graduó tan solo a los dos años de ingresar, lo malo es que termino siendo un sociópata, obsesionado con que los humanos estuvieran bajos nuestro dominio.

Camino hacia en el área de los novatos, en eso sale el Rey al balcón y comienza la ceremonia con las típicas palabras.

-Bienvenidos esta tarde nos encontramos aquí como todos los años para La Ceremonia Anual del Amanecer, este año muchos deben tener entre los nuevos ingresados a familiares e incluso yo tengo a dos de mis nietos allí, después de lo sucedido hace dos noches muchos se deben estar preguntando sí los relatos contados sobre mi envenenamiento son legítimos y es mi deber confesarles que… Si, si son verdad, Throrent Terthwood realizo un alzamiento hace dos noches, en el cual entro al Palacio Real con un escuadrón armado y asesino a un numero de 25 Guardias Reales y no solo eso me reto a un lucha a muerte en la cual me ataco con cuchillos y dardos envenenados, al fin y al cabo el veneno no era mortal pero, a largo plazo acabara conmigo por lo tanto diría que no me quedan más de dos años de vida y en el momento de mi muerte, mi hijo el Príncipe Tenses, tomara mi lugar en el trono-

-El día de hoy declaro iniciada La Ceremonia del Amanecer, la salida de los nuevos ingresados será en 30 minutos asique despídanse de sus seres queridos porque serán 5 largos años de arduo entrenamiento para convertirse en Elementarials-

Después de que el discurso terminara, mi padre y Tyzis bajan a despedirse -Chicos espero que se superen así mismos y no solo eso sino también, que encuentren la paz interior al volver a casa- Dice mi padre -Cuídense el uno al otro y no se metan en más problemas, ¿Lo prometen?- Pregunta Tyzis

-Sí, lo prometo- Dice Terent -Yo también, pórtate bien Tyzis- Le digo con un giño de ojo –Sip- Dice ella sacando la lengua.

-Tyrent es hora de irnos- Me dice Terent; al salir de la plaza le digo a Terent -Hoy empieza nuestro entrenamiento, juro por Tyrenot que no descansare hasta que sea el Elementarial más poderoso de toda la historia- Terent voltea a verme y dice -Pues que así sea-

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día, es que Terent y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el horizonte para comenzar nuestra aventura.


End file.
